In my mind
by Samantha Morningstar
Summary: Un niño que se pierde en su mente y no disfruta de la realidad lo cual eventualmente le trae problemas, sueña despierto y a menudo se desconecta de la realidad solo para imaginar un mundo que él considera perfecto.
1. Chapter 1

Algunas veces Connie observaba a su alrededor, observaba lo que se pusiera en frente, cualquier cosa, realmente solo lo hacía porque estaba aburrida, no encontraba nada interesante en ello... A excepción de una persona, más en específico un chico de su edad llamado Steven, parecía agradable, había intercambiado unas cuantas palabras con él antes pero sólo eso, lo que le parecía interesante de él es la forma en la que se desconecta.

Ella podía notar cómo entres las clases él se quedaba mirando hacia el frente cómo si estuviera prestando atención a los maestros pero ella sabía que no era así, él apenas respiraba y su mirada se notaba perdida, se veía ajeno a cualquier cosa que pasará. ¿Su familia considera eso normal?Se preguntaba en que estaría pensando; o soñando ya que era más cómo si estuviera dormido con los ojos abiertos, tenía bastante curiosidad sobre ello después de todo que veía tan atractivo en su mente cómo para alejarse de la realidad todos los días.

...

La vida de Steven podía parecer una buena vida pues tenía familia que lo amaba, algunos amigos, una buena situación económica, pareciera que lo tenía todo para ser feliz pero él no lo sentía así, él con su familia y amigos suele ser muy animado y encantador por lo que parecería que no tiene problemas, nadie lo sospecharía, su familia no lo sospecha y eso que son muy atentas. ¿Atentas? Se preguntaran, la familia de Steven no era del todo ... No era una familia nuclear, su familia estaba formada por su padre,Garnet; la mamá genial eso según Steven, Perla;la mamá cariñosa y sobre-protectora, por ultimo pero no menos importante Amatista la cuál era cómo su hermana. No eran familia de sangre; a excepción de su padre, eran viejas amigas de su madre que lo cuidaban en ocasiones ¿Su verdadera madre? Ella... Murió cuando Steven nació.

Siempre escucha historias de cómo su madre ayudaba gente y ponía el ejemplo, él realmente la admiraba. Tenía su familia, tenía a sus amigos... ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan solo? ¿Por qué tenía que crearse un mundo donde todo salía bien? Dónde no había problemas ni dolor, un mundo dónde él está con su madre. En muchas ocasiones soñaba con un mundo donde sus padres estaban juntos y eran la familia perfecta. Se perdía a si mismo en ese mundo ideal, incluso llego a pensar que era real para al final darse cuenta que todo sólo era su mente.

...

El timbre había sonado, los alumnos salieron del salón rápidamente al igual que los maestros, en cuestión de segundos el aula había quedado casi vacío,Steven seguía en su trance así que no escucho el timbre y Connie se acercó a él para hablar.- ¡Hey! Soy Connie, hablamos algunas veces ¿me recuerdas? - No hubo respuesta, él niño se mantenía mirando hacia el frente, era un poco preocupante, Connie se preguntó si lo mejor no era llamar a un adulto. - Steven ¿Dónde estas? - Susurro para sí misma. Paso su mano por enfrente de los ojos del pelinegro pero no hubo reacción. - ¡Steven! ¡Stevennnnn! - Pareció reaccionar, comenzó a parpadear muy rápido y agitaba su cabeza cómo para despertarse a si mismo. - ¿Estas bien? - Se veía un poco cansado lo cuál le pareció raro hace un momento no estaba así, era cómo si hubiera tenido un mal día.

\- ¿Connie? - Le pareció raro verla ya que no suele hablar mucho con ella, ahora que lo notaba no había nadie excepto ellos dos, se preguntaba si ya era salida. - ¿Por qué no hay nadie?- Es descanso Steven- Él sólo respondió con un ya veo. - Si quieres, solo si quieres, podemos almorzar juntos - Ambos se sorprendieron,Connie porqué no tenía esa intenciónal principio y Steven porque nunca almorzaba con nadie que no fueran sus amigos pero ya no estaban aquí.- Esta bien -

Mientras comían hablaban sobre temas típicos cómo series, comics y todavía parecía ir bien pero llega un punto donde la conversación llego a ser muy personal, Steven le contó a Connie que su madre murió cuando él nació y fue ahí cuando todo empezó a ponerse un poco incomodo.

\- Lamento preguntarte esto pero... ¿Alguna vez hablas con tu madre? - Si hubiera tenido una bebida estaba seguro de que la hubiera escupido.

\- Eh ...Si a veces - Respondió aún sorprendido por la atrevida pregunta.

\- ¿Puedes verla?

\- No físicamente, obviamente

\- Si pudieras verla ¿creerías qué estas loco? - Steven titubeo, no sabía que responder ya que realmente podía verla en su mente e incluso hablaba con ella en ocasiones pero nunca se considero a sí mismo loco si no más bien pensaba que sólo era su mente intentando llenar el espacio que su madre dejo al morir. Iba a cambiar el tema pero para su suerte la campana ya había sonado y todos comenzaban a regresar al aula.

Connie se despidió de Steven, tenía algunas preguntas en su cabeza, su madre... ¿Será eso en lo que tanto piensa? En lo que tanto se pierde por horas durante clases, era muy probable después de todo un niño necesita a su madre. No suena tan descabellada esa teoría pero si fuera verdad lo que está haciendo ya no es sano.

_**Continuara...**_

**Cómo lo prometí aquí esta el primer capítulo de este three-shot. Al final me decidí a tres capítulos ya que la idea no da para más.**

**También quiero decir que publicare los primeros caps del resto de historias que tengo planeadas aunque no sabría decir cuando. Tal vez los publique una vez los tenga todos escritos y los publicare junto con otro cap de Tortured Gems, no sabría decir si la próxima semana pero lo intentare. Además de nuevas historias de SVTFOE. Eso es todo.**

**Se despide Samantha Morningstar ;v**


	2. Quizás Soñar

_"Cuando tenía 7 años yo soñaba... con un mundo perfecto, crecí viendo desigualdad, racismo y cómo la gente se mataba entre sí. Recuerdo que cada vez que veía algo así me imaginaba a mi mismo ayudando a la gente, siendo mejor, un ideal, tal vez es por eso que me gustan tanto los comics porque crean mundos donde la gente se enfrenta a las injusticias, tal vez es por eso que me gusta tanto perderme en mi mente."_

_Steven Quartz_

...

Su alarma comenzó a sonar, ese ruido ya le parecía tan molesto, la apago de mala gano y volvió a acostarse considerando el faltar a clases.

-¡Steven! Levántate, se te hará tarde si sigues durmiendo - Rose entro a su habitación para despertarlo, ya conocía a su hijo a sí que sabía que apagaría la alarma. - Vamos, el desayuno esta listo - A Steven no le quedo más que levantarse, sabía que su madre se enojaría si no lo hacía y su madre enojada no era una buena idea, puede parecer tranquila pero cuando se enoja es peor que la tiránica directora de su escuela, Yellow Diamond.

Steven se apresuro a cambiarse para luego bajar a la cocina a desayunar. Ahí encontró a su madre cocinando el desayuno y a su padre ordenando la mesa. Ver esto aunque era cosa de todos los días lo hacían sentir extraño.

\- ¡Stevo! Finalmente despertaste - Él no dijo nada. - ¿Estas bien?

\- Sí, sólo... Tuve un sueño muy triste - Sus padres planeaban preguntarle sobre ello pero alguien los interrumpió.

\- ¿What's up? - Un poco despeinada y con el uniforme mal puesto Amatista entro mejorando el ambiente, se sentó al lado de Steven.

\- ¿Amatista? ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? - Pregunto Rose mientras servía la comida.

\- Iba para allá hasta que dieron un comunicado diciendo que las clases se cancelan por la nieve - Le pareció curioso a Steven ya que si mal no recordaba estaban a mitad de verano. - Así que ¿Qué hay de comer? - Todos rieron por esto, ella nunca cambia.

Escucharon que la puerta se abrió, eran Perla y Garnet que anunciaban su llegada. Cómo había dicho Amatista las clases de habían cancelado, todos después del desayuno fueron a la sala y pasaron todo el día jugando videojuegos, viendo películas y pasándolo en familia.

Esto es... agradable, es todo lo que alguna vez soñó... Soñar. Steven agito su cabeza buscando desvanecer ese pensamiento. Tal vez la escuela lo estaba estresando demasiado y estaba exagerando, sí, seguro era eso.

...

Al finalizar el día las chicas se retiraban del aquél cálido hogar.

\- Steven, las chicas ya se van ve a despedirte - Él hizo caso y se acerco a ellas para darles un abrazo.

\- Recuerda que me debes una revancha en videojuegos Steven - Menciono Garnet a lo que él sonrió.

\- No te duermas tarde - Dijo Pearl.

\- Adiós Stevo - Se despidió Amatista guiñándole el ojo a Steven y con esto se fueron, Greg también salio ya que pudo notar que su esposa e hijo tenían hambre por todo lo que había pasado en el día así que fue a comprar algo de cenar.

\- Ire a comprar hamburguesas, regreso en un rato, no se mueran sin mi - Bromeo Greg y se despidió de su mujer con un beso para luego cerrar la puerta.

Por unos segundos todo se mantuvo en un incomodo silencio que Rose decidió romper inmediatamente.

\- ¿Cómo te la pasaste? - Saco el primer tema de conversación que se le vino a la mente.

\- ¡Fue fabuloso! ¿Estas bromeando? ¡Fue de lo mejor! Derrote por fin a Garnet en videojuegos, Pearl me enseño sobre cosas que no sabía - Se escuchaba tan emocionado cuando hablaba. - Y Amatista me dio dulces a escondidas... Olvida eso ultimo Jeje - Rose también rió. - Papá, tu y yo por fin pasamos tiempo juntos, todos lo hicimos ¡Fue el día perfecto! Es el mejor día de mi vida - Rose abrazo a su hijo y este le correspondió, se sentía tan bien abrazar a su madre, sentir su amor.

De repente en su mente comenzó a escuchar una voz muy familiar.

\- ¡Steven! ¡Stevennnnn! - Alguien lo esta llamando, tiene que salir de aquí.

Para sorpresa de Rose su hijo se separo de ella. - Este día fue perfecto y por eso no es real... No eres real - Bajo la mirada.

\- No lo soy - Pregunto confundida por lo que decía su hijo.

\- No... - De sus ojos amenazaban con salir las lagrimas.

\- Steven me estas asustando - Ro se le acerco preocupada.

\- Este fue el día más feliz de mi vida y lo fue porque no es real - No quería mirarla, ahora que sabía la verdad le dolía hacerlo. Rose lo llamó y él no tuvo más opción que mirarla.

\- Cuando vi por primera vez tu hermosa carita, tus pequeños dedos tomando mi mano cómo si no quisieran soltarme - Puso una mano en la mejilla de su hijo. - Vi cada paso, cada esfuerzo, yo... ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida... Pero no creo ser real - Steven abrazo a su madre y rompió en llanto en sus brazos.

\- Mamá... Esto es todo lo que siempre he deseado pero ahora... Tengo que irme - Unos temblores se sintieron y eso causo que aquella casa se derrumbara. - Te prometo que nunca te olvidare - Es lo ultimo que pudo decir Steven antes de despertar de aquél trance.

...

Después de aquél almuerzo con Connie se dirigió al salón de música, a veces tocar el Ukelele lo calmaba.

Sus sueños no siempre eran así, a veces eran bizarros pero eso es lo que los hace sueños, inconscientemente a veces escapaba de la realidad si no se concentraba en algo se desconectaba de esta y lo transportaba a diversos sueños que el tenía... Esta es la primera vez que un sueño le causaba tanto impacto.

**_Continuara..._**


End file.
